


A Pair of Pilots

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Illustrations, Innuendo, Pictures, Public Nudity, Seduction, Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaz finally gets a moment to himself after a hard day's work. It doesn't last and neither does his blissful unawareness of his feelings toward a certain Catpain's daughter.





	A Pair of Pilots

**Author's Note:**

> We're just gonna go ahead and bump up Torra's age in this fic cause that shit would make me hella uncomfortable otherwise. 
> 
> Soooo, 18 y/o Torra and still 20 y/o Kaz.

_“Singing alone in the shower,”_ Kaz sang alone in the shower.

The dirt and sweat of a day’s hard work washed away down the drain at his feet. The communal shower of the High Tower had much better water pressure. That is to say, it had any water pressure. He’d almost gotten used to the cold dribble in Yeager’s garage. Lucky for him, Captain Doza had invited him to use facilities in the tower for his efforts in defending the Colossus from the First Order. Kaz supposed a suite would have been a more proper compensation for such a skilled -- and admittedly dashing -- young Republic Navy pilot. He wasn’t about to whine, though. Something is better than nothing and hot water and food were definitely something compared to the past six months on Castilon.  
  
_“Washing my hair in the High Tower...”_  
  
Kaz ran his fingers through his hair and began humming a tune to himself. He savoured the alone time he had after working with Bucket and Neeku. Most of the station was asleep. Kaz was happy for that after an awkward encounter with the surprisingly talkative and shamelessly well-endowed Griff Halloran. What privacy the garage shower had was an unfortunate trade-off up here. As a result, Kaz was more than happy to wait for a time of day when he could be alone.  
  
_“Oh, I’m livin’ on top! Standing here, washing my co--”_  
  
The hiss of the door opening interrupted his private lyrics.    
  
“Whoa! Hey, occupied!” He gasped out. He quickly looked over to see who was entering the ‘fresher at this hour.

“Torra!?”  
  
The younger Doza spotted his eyes and soaked hair peeking over the shower stall. A smile perked up on her face.  
  
“Oh, hi, Kazuda!” She greeted and waved.

“Yeah. _Hi._ What are you doing in here?”

“Uhh…” Torra pursed her lips. “Well, I was planning on a shower in this room made for showering.”  
  
“But I told CB-23 not to let anyone in!” Kaz said. “ _I’m_ in here right now.”

Torra just raised a brow.  
  
“Oh, so the rich Navy boy gets all six shower stalls to himself?” She began to joke. “I see how it is, Kaz.”  
  
“Well, no. I just mean that--” Kaz’s eyes shot wide open when Torra began peeling off the plain shirt she’d been wearing. He barely caught sight of the tight black breast harness she was wearing underneath before he dropped back behind the wall. He began to panic. She didn’t seem to mind him being there. _‘Why would she?’_ he thought to himself. She had lived here a lot longer than he had and was probably used to it all.  
  
Sure, he’d gotten an eye-full of an old guy’s dick in here before, but this was different. Republic Navy lockers weren’t exactly co-ed. His mind began to race as -- for the first time he could recall -- there was a woman getting naked just a couple of meters away. He had a choice now. Either stand there panting like a wampa on Sullust, or be professional like he was trained.  
  
Landing somewhere in the middle, Kaz turned and stiffened into a military-attentive pose. He faced the faucet wall, trying to get ahold of his quickened breath.  
  
_‘You’re just people, Xiono. Just two people, cleaning off after a long day.’_  
  
He reasoned with himself as well as he could, finally getting his respiration under control.  
  
“So, long day for you, too?” Torra spoke up again.  
  
Instinctively, Kaz turned his head to face the person addressing him. So much for professionalism. He nearly choked on the air. Over his shoulder he saw Torra leaned against the wall now completely bare of any clothes.  
  
_‘Two naked people! Two naked people!’_

Kaz felt all the blood escape his face in an instant. He wouldn’t call what he was doing “staring” per se. It was more of an involuntary study of the circumstances. Like a speeder crash he couldn’t look away from.

Unfortunately, the Republic Navy didn’t teach nuanced disengagement. At least not in this particular scenario. He almost felt himself gasp out again for the microsecond his view passed over her breasts before finally landing on her face. He expected a scowl for letting his eyes wander. Instead, there was just a casual smile and inquisitive expression. For a second they both just stood silently staring at one another. Kaz couldn’t break his dazed gaze, much as he wanted to.  
  
“Well?” Torra finally spoke up.

“Oh!” Kaz finally snapped back to reality. His head shot back forward, away from her. _‘Thank the Force.’_ He then quickly remembered she’d asked him something just a few seconds ago. “Sorry, what did you ask?”  
  
From behind his back, he heard her step away.  
  
“Long day at work?” She asked again. The faucet in the open stall opposite him started running.  
  
He focused on the question at hand, trying to put away the mental image of her hot -- _‘No! Not hot! Don’t say that!'_ \-- naked body. Lucky for him, it was already a fading image he hadn’t gotten a focused look at. Just the words ‘ _Slim, kinda tan, perky’_ remained and he was thankful that the distraction was only momentary.

“Uh, yeah,” He said finally. “Neeku and I were working some repairs on the lower levels.”  
  
Slowly, Kaz went back to scrubbing. He noticed his hands had begun trembling at some point.

_‘Get. Yourself. Together.’_

“Yeah, I heard we took a pounding down there,” Torra responded.  
  
_‘What?’_ He wondered whether she said that on purpose. _‘Probably not. Probably.’_

“We… took some heavy damage when that Destroyer jumped in,” He rephrased.  
  
“I’m so glad to have you on board, then.”  
  
Kaz bit his lip, unsure of how he meant that. He knew she flirted once in a while, but this was a whole new level. He wondered if it was just the lack of any clothes between them that was making him hear things differently.

“Oh. Yeah. Glad to be here,” he said simply.  
  
“I bet,” Torra not-so-quietly cooed. Kaz’s hands froze up again. That time he definitely heard something in her tone. He couldn’t think of anything to say back. Between the way she was talking to him and her casual nakedness, Kaz started to realize where his blood had been relocating itself.

  
It certainly wasn’t the first time Torra had gotten him like this. The tight racing gear and literal hands-on approach to simple conversation had given him a few shameful semis before. Surely she wasn’t intending to get him like that, despite some flirting here and there. Right?  
  
He heard Torra let out a groan before continuing their impromptu chat.  
  
“Yeah, I had a pretty _long, hard_ day, too.”  
  
Right!?  
  
Okay, maybe she was doing this on purpose. That didn’t help Kaz formulate a sentence. Instead his habit of mindless talking did it for him.  
  
“Oh yeah?” He cringed at the high pitch of his voice. The awkwardness was making him start to wish he’d declined Poe’s invite to join the Resistance.  
  
“Synara and I were working on my racer,” Torra began. “Now, I don’t know if  environmental controls for the hangar bays were hit in the attack or _what_ but it was sweltering under there.”  
  
Kaz just nodded along.  
  
“Ugh, the two of us all pressed up together in a _tight_ space. It was so _hot._ ”  
  
Whatever willpower he was using to try and stop his erection was failing.  
  
“We were both sweating so much under that engine bay, even in just a couple of tank tops.”  
  
Failing **_miserably._ ** He was sure it was deliberate now. ****  
****  
“You should have seen us by the time we finished, Kaz. We were just so _filthy.”_  
  
Now he was definitely sporting a hard-on. He hadn’t even noticed how he’d gradually begun to hunch over. If she kept this up, it wasn’t going down anytime soon.  
  
To his relief, he finally heard her faucet shut off.  
  
_‘Thank you!’_ He thought to himself. Now he just needed to wait for her to leave and this would all be over.  
  
“Wow, Xiono. You’re pretty dirty, too,” Torra said, now sounding much closer. Kaz’s head darted back around to find her standing back up against the stall he was in. She was still naked, still smiling, and now -- of course -- dripping wet. He was able to stop it from being more than just a glance this time. Part of it was probably the extra rush of blood he felt in his dick which he quickly focused on.  
  
“What?!” He asked, louder than intended.  
  
“Oh, looks like you missed a spot,” Torra exclaimed. He barely registered her words before he felt her palm on his bare ass. “Right _here!”_  
  
His back shot straight up as every breath escaped him at once.  
  
“Hey!” He snapped at her while turning around automatically. “What are you--”  
  
Torra stepped back. A wide smirk was plastered across her face. It took only a half a second for Kaz to register that he was now facing her. His hands raced down to cover himself. He just scowled at her while she looked at him with somehow devilish and yet innocent eyes.  
  
“Now did _I_  do that?” She asked snarkily while pointing at what he was having a hard time hiding.  
  
_“I… you… what…”_ Kaz stammered, his expression changing frantically.  
  
“Because that _was_ the intent.”  
  
He fell silent. His face stopped in a confused position.  
  
_‘So, she really was? But… But she never…’_  
  
“Oh, Kaz.” She gave a playful punch to his shoulder. “Come on, don’t hide it.”  
  
He looked down to his hard dick, catching another full glimpse of her petite figure.  
  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me. Why do you think I’m always all over you?”  
  
Kaz felt her hand on his chin. She tilted his head back up to look at her face again. He didn’t know what to say. Hell, he was hardly able to take in what she was saying. Reality seemed like it was running out of phase to him. They just looked at each other while he tried to piece it all together.  
  
“What’s this now?” Was all he could get out. Torra dropped her hand and looked off to the side.  
  
“I like you. I’m pretty sure you like me.”  
  
It all finally clicked in place. Kaz regained his composure while his mind mostly settled.

“You… you like me?” he asked, calmer than he’d been previously, albeit still a little confused.  
  
“Well, of course, Laser-brain!” Torra perked up.

“And I… like you?” He said, sounding more like a question than he intended. She stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Are you asking _me_ if you like me?”  
  
“No! I mean, yes! No!” Kaz fumbled over his words. “I. Like. You.” He finally stated definitively.  
  
Torra smiled tenderly when he said so. “I had a feeling.”  
  
She seemed to take in his words for a second before stepping close again. She leaned up toward him now, bringing her face just a couple centimeters from his. He felt her chest pressing against his.  
  
At least this was something he was familiar with. This he could handle. He quickly thanked Poe in the back of his mind for teaching him -- very personally -- just what to do in this case. Kaz didn’t waste any time now. He leaned down, closing the gap between them.  
  
He nearly melted when they kissed. It was just a light press at first, but he adored the way it felt. Her lips were so soft against his. He could tell she liked it just as much as he did by the way she hummed into it. That loosened him up further. His hands moved forward slowly, landing on her hips. He pulled her tighter as she reached up to stroke the back of his neck.  
  
He’s wanted this for so long. Clearly she has, too. He just didn’t realize how badly either of them wanted it. He made a note to make up for all the time wasted going forward.  
  
Torra broke the kiss first. Kaz’s bottom lip was pinched between hers while she slowly let herself down.  
  
“Yeah,” he said in a blissful almost-whisper. “Definitely like you.”  
  
She let out an adorable laugh before something caught her eye.  
  
“Clearly, Navy boy,” She smirked and pointed at his hard-on, which he realized was now in plain view.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey. That’s all your handiwork, remember?” He quipped, giving a quick poke at her shoulder.  
  
Torra laughed at his comment and stepped back again.

“Well, I _am_ quite stunning, aren’t I?” She said in a joking voice as she not-so-subtly stretched her arms out. Kaz had to convince himself that it was okay to look at -- to watch -- her this time as she arched her back.  
  
He was glad he did. He took in the sight of her toned, petite body as she showed off. Just as he suspected it would be. Slim figure, slightly tan coloured skin, and cute little perky breasts. All that glistening in the overhead lighting. He knew she was gorgeous before, but this was something else.  
  
“Oh, for sure.” Kaz said as decided to play along. “Both of us are just _so_ good-looking.”  
  
He copied her movements, stretching and flexing. He was so glad the Navy kept their pilots in shape. He wondered before, considering all he did was sit in a cockpit all day, but now he knew the benefits. Kaz made sure those benefits were clear, too. He eyed her while she took a long look at him, seemingly focused on his dick. He never thought it very special, but she seemed to love it even more than Poe had.  
  
After a moment of obnoxious showing off between the both of them, they finally returned to a neutral posture. They just looked at one another, reading the emotions between them. Silently. For a while.  
  
Once again, Kaz snapped back to reality. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Apparently neither was she. Their awkward quietness was only covered by the sound of his faucet still running the hot water next to him. He blindly reached over toward the knob. It took a few tries to land his hand on it and shut it off.  
  
“So…” He said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
“So…” she repeated, looking down at the floor.  
  
Another painfully silent set of seconds went by before they both spoke up at the same time.  
  
“Should we--”  
  
“What do you wanna--”  
  
They both giggled as they cut each other off.  
  
“You go first,” Kaz yielded.  
  
“Oh. I was just gonna say, maybe we should go back to my room?”

  
“Yes!” He said quickly. “I mean… yeah. Sure.”  
  
Quietly, they both stepped out of the shower stall. They both proceeded to dry off and reclothe themselves before heading to their next destination, both unsure of what was about to happen.  
  
\----  
  
  
_“I like you. I’m pretty sure you like me.”_  
  
Those were the last words Opeepit heard in the next stall before he started to fade out. He sat in the corner, wishing so desperately that the two people who interrupted his quiet shower time would get a _kriffing_ room. He was happy those two idiots were finally confessing their feelings for one another, but he would have preferred it be in a place he hadn’t spent the day scrubbing down. If they soiled his clean shower stalls with their filthy human sex organs, he was going to blow himself out the nearest airlock.  
  
The Frigosian never thought he’d be more relieved than in the moment his floor scrubber was returned, but found that was beat out by the sound of the pink-skins leaving and _not_ having sex against that shiny clean wall.  
  
He shuddered at the memory of walking in on Hype and Aunt Z doing so last week.  
  
‘ _T_ _he horror.’_  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Sure, jackass. Writing isn't hard enough, so take some screenshots and draw up illustrations to go with it. That won't be harder and even MORE time consuming!" -- Me, several days ago


End file.
